


The Cool Uncle

by Lost_Oni



Series: Anything But Silent [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Family bonding over property damage, Found Family, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Legend!Reader, No beta reader, RIP Mirage Voyage, Reader Insert, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Oni/pseuds/Lost_Oni
Summary: Prompt:[Reader & Uncle!Fuse]“This should be against some sort of rule.”Reader and Fuse try hijacking Mirage's party boat while Bloodhound looks on in horror.
Series: Anything But Silent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210634
Kudos: 10





	The Cool Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into writing  
> Be gentle lmao

"The control panel ta hotwire this thin’ shoulda just be right unda there!" Fuse shouted at you, over the screeching of metal as he prys off a wall panel on Mirage's yacht. You got up under the control deck and made quick work of prying open the tiny door that granted access to the internal wires. 

Ever since Fuse joined the games, he's been like an uncle to you. But like the uncle your mother warned you to stay away from at the family fourth of july picnic cause he had rigged 2 potato cannons then started using them to go fishing and the year before he taught you and your cousins how to make napalm.

So ya, he was the cool uncle you never had.

Even though your skill set and his were totally different, you tried learning everything you could from the old aussie. You can now proudly say you can chug a VB longneck in about 40 seconds. As for useful skills, you and Octavio learned how to make on the spot explosives, much to Ajay's dismay.

Back to current events, Fuse was guiding you through how to hotwire this party boat and Bloodhound could only look on in disbelief. "This should be against some sort of rule." They stated and anxiously looked around.

Nah, if it was, we would know it by now- AY [Reader] don't cha cross those two wires yet!" Fuse laughed and you froze in place. " You'll shut down the thrusters that way!" You went a bit pale. Bloodhound sighed, "I'll keep a look out then."


End file.
